Doscientos años
by amudoki
Summary: Es la noche de Halloween y Tsuna, contrario a todo adolescente de 17 años, se va a pasar toda la noche acompañando a sus hermanos pequeños a por dulces...Lo que nunca esperó es que el simple juego de "truco o trato" trajese de vuelta un pasado olvidado hace 200 años y sentimientos desconocidos...¿Qué será lo que pase?


**Disclamer: **Bueno pues, como es obvio, los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, por lo tanto yo solos los utilizo para crear sexoso y sensualoso Yaoi con ellos.

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues e aquí un especial de Halloween...

Ciertamente esta algo extraño, y siendo sincera no tengo ni la mas remotísima idea de donde salió, yo simplemente comencé a escribir y así acabó u.u

Sin más que decir...¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doscientos años<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Era la noche del 31 de Octubre, también conocido como Halloween. Las calles de encontraban repletas de personas -mayormente niños- disfrazados de todo tipos de seres oníricos. Los disfraces variaban desde graciosas y lindas hadas, hasta aterradores vampiros, zombies y licántropos.<p>

El ambiente estaba animado. Los niños corrían de casa en casa al grito de "truco o trato" en busca de sus codiciadas golosinas y de vez en cuando haciéndole una pequeña broma a todos aquellos incautos que osaron responder "Lo siento, ero no tenemos nada para daros".

En definitiva, había un ambiente festivo generalizado. Para todos, menos para un joven adolescente de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos color miel que debía acompañar a sus hermanos para recoger golosinas.

Se sentía ridículo por tener que ir de casa en casa a pedir dulces con su edad. Todos sus compañeros de clase iban a fiestas -a las cuales no fue invitado- y mientras el iría a acompañar a sus hermanos a hacer " truco o trato". Genial, ¿qué mejor que pasar un sábado con sus hermanos menores recogiendo golosinas?

Suspiró resignado mientras cogía una chaqueta y salía de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre con sus hermanos. Tal como había predicho, sentada en un sofá haciéndole unos últimos retoques a los disfraces de sus hermanos, se encontraba su madre.

—Kaa-san.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y cortos se giró hacia el lugar de sonde provenía la voz de su hijo mayor. Al principio su mirada era una llena de alegría pero en cuanto vio al menor, frunció el ceño y un puchero se instalo en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos aun con el ceño fruncido, dándole un aspecto aún más infantil del que ya tenía.

Tsuna volvió a suspirar. Sabía exactamente que es lo que le ocurría a su querida madre.

—Tsu-kun.¿Por qué no...?

—No kaa-san, no pienso ponérmelo— dijo de inmediato cortando las palabras de su madre.

Era cierto que cumplía casi todos los caprichos de su madre, pero en este no pensaba ceder. ¿Qué adolescente de 17 años -en su sano juicio- se pondría un ridículo disfraz de diablo para salir a la calle? ¿Qué él conociese? Ninguno.

—Moo— exclamó mientras inflaba sus mejillas en claro signo de frustración.—¡Al menos ponte esto!—dijo de una forma tan clara que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

El menor con resignación cogió la tiara con un par de pequeños cuernos y la cola postiza de diablo que su madre le tendía. Se colocó la tiara en su cabeza y la cola la enganchó en la parte posterior de su pantalón. Miró a la castaña y esta le sonrió feliz..

Nuevamente suspiró. ¿Ya no podía pasarle nada peor verdad? Pero este no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Unos cuantos -bastantes ya que Nana no paraba de echarles fotos a él y a los niños- minutos después, todos estaban listos para partir.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos.

—¡Si!— gritaron los tres felices.

Fuuta, el mayor de los tres pequeños con 9 años, estaba disfrazado de mago. Llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa blanca, sobre esta llevaba un jersey de lana gris sin mangas, una corbata negra y una túnica negra que llegaba hasta el suelo. Para terminar el conjunto llevaba un sombrero de pico, un gran "libro de hechizos" y una bufanda -según la castaña para que no pasase frío-.

Por otra parte I-Pin -la mayor de los mellizos- y Lambo -el menor-, iban disfrazados de los gemelos de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Ambos llevaban una camiseta de manga larga blanca con rayas negras, I-Pin llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas mientras que Lambo unos pantalones negros -también hasta las rodillas. Para terminar de la falda y el pantalon estaban enganchados unos tirantes y Nana les puso a cada uno una chaqueta del color marrón para que no pasaran frío.

Tsuna extendió sus manos para que los menores se agarraran de ellas y, tras despedirse de su madre, se fueron. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, los niños se soltaron de su mano y empezaron a corretear por la calle, llenos de entusiasmo.

—Chicos— en seguida los tres menores fueron corriendo hacia él. —Tomad— les dio a cada uno una bolsa con forma de calabaza. —No os alejéis demasiado y cuando acabéis de ir a todas las casa de esta calle me avisáis, no os vayáis solos.

Los menores asintieron rápidamente y el mayor sabía que no le habían escuchado, eran sus hermanos y los conocía perfectamente. Lo único que la cabeza de los pequeños registraba ese momento era que tenían que conseguir dulces. Sabiendo esto, no podría quitarle un ojo de encima a los pequeños.

Así paso el tiempo, teniendo siempre un ojo puesto en sus hermanos y viendo pasar a las madres -y padres en ocasiones- que acompañaban a sus hijos a conseguir golosinas. Algunas que otras madres se que quedaban mirando extrañadas. En cambio, todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban junto a él en dirección a alguna fiesta se reían de él.

Estaba molesto ¿Es qué nunca habían visto a un adolescente acompañar a sus hermanos en Halloween? Hablando de hermanos...

Se levantó rápidamente del banco en el que se encontraba sentado y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar. ¡Maldición! Por estar pendiente de como la gente le miraba había perdido de vista a sus hermanos. Corrió a lo largo de toda la calle pero no los encontró, las únicas opciones que le quedaban es que hubiesen ido a otra calle o estuviesen dentro de una casa.

En seguida descartó la segunda opción ya que por muy traviesos que fuesen sus hermanos sabían que NUNCA debían de entrar a casa de alguien más sin algún mayor que los acompañase. Eso era algo que él y su madre se habían encargado de inculcar en los pequeños tras repetírselo cientos de veces. No es que no confiasen en las personas de su vecindario pero nunca se sabe, incluso la persona más buena del mundo tiene sus oscuros secretos.

Corrió hasta la siguiente calle y para su alivio los vio parados frente a la entrada de una de las casas. Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo -ya le faltaba el aliento- y dio una carrera hasta llegar a donde estaban sus hermanos.

—¡Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin!— los menores se giraron para verle con una clara interrogación reflejada en sus rostros. —¡No os dije que me avisarais antes de ir a otro lugar!— les regañó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Perdón— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con un pequeño puchero de arrepentimiento.

Toda esta escena se llevó acabo frente a alguien que miraba de forma curiosa al recién llegado. La persona en cuestión carraspeó para llamar la atención de las personas frente a la puerta de su casa -mas bien mansión-.

El castaño levantó la mirada con claro signo de confusión hasta el origen del ruido. Frente a la puerta de la casa/mansión se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, de curiosas patillas rizadas que vestía un traje negro junto a una fedora también negra. Enrojeció en cuestión de mili-segundos al darse cuenta la escena de pánico que había representado frente a esa persona desconocida.

—H-HIIIIII L-LO...¡LO SIENTO POR FORMAR ESCANDALO FRENTE A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA!— se disculpó mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

El moreno, aun que no lo viesen porque la sombra producida por la fedora ocultara gran parte de su rostro, abrió sus ojos un poco demostrando la sorpresa que sentía. Al principio cuando el castaño había llegado corriendo con una expresión severa y un aura de poder -que se notaba a leguas- para regañar a sus hermanos le había parecido un _"carnívoro"_, como decía uno de sus inquilinos. Pero ahora que lo veía sonrojado, nervioso y torpe -podría decirse que incluso lindo- como un pequeño animal asustado, le parecía un _"herbívoro"_. Realmente se parecía mucho a "él".

—Un _**"omnívoro"**_, ¿eh?— susurró el misterioso hombre para él mismo.

—¿Disculpe?— preguntó el menor creyendo haberle escuchado decir algo.

—No, nada.

El menor lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos. No sabía por que ero esa persona no le inspiraba nada de confianza, una voz en su cabeza le decía que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Su cuerpo de forma instintiva dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se interpuso entre el hombre y sus hermanos.

Dicha acción no paso desapercibida del mayor, quien sonrió sádicamente sin que el otro lo notara. Si, definitivamente ese mocoso era muy interesante.

Unos cuantos tirones en su camiseta sacaron a Tsuna de su trance. Se giró para ver a sus hermanos.

—Tsuna-nii, los dulces— le recordó Fuuta.

—¿Eh? Ah...si...

A regañadientes se apartó de delante de sus hermanos y se colocó junto a ellos sin separarse demasiado por si acaso. La voz en su cabeza le gritaba que huyera o sería tarde, pero tenía que quedarse con sus hermanos, no podía huir. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—¿Truco o trato?— dijeron los menores al unísono.

—Trato, por supuesto— respondió el moreno. —Pero no tengo las golosinas a mano, pasad mientras las busco.

Los niños asintieron y entraron rápidamente al enorme recibidor. Estaban con su hermano mayor así que no pasaba nada si entraban.

—_"¡CORRE, HUYE!"_—le gritó la voz de su cabeza mientras el dolor se acrecentaba y un zumbido resonaba en sus oídos.

Tsuna se apoyó en el marco de la puerta un momento, se sentía un poco mareado. El moreno que salio de una de las muchas habitaciones se acercó hasta el y puso una de sus manos en la espalda. Un escalofrío junto a una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. La mano de ese sujeto era fría como el hielo, podía sentir el frío incluso a través la ropa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el sujeto cerca de su oído con un extraño tono de voz que por un momento a Tsuna le pareció burla.

—S-Si, no es nada, so-solo estoy un poco mareado— comentó con nerviosismo mientras se alejaba con rapidez. Un simple roce había logrado que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo y anticipación, pero el problema era que no sabía exactamente que es lo que esperaba.

—¡Oh!, pero entonces debes sentarte, no puedo permitir que un invitado que se encuentra mal se encuentre parado en medio del recibidor— comento mientras negaba con su cabeza para ratificar sus palabras. —Vayamos a la sala de estar— y sin decir nada más poso una de sus heladas manos en la cadera del menor mientras que con la otra le indicaba el camino.

Subieron por unas grandes escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta de la casa/mansión. Una vez allí cruzaron un par de largos pasillos y también giraron en varias esquinas. Realmente esa casa era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que buscaban. Entraron en la habitación y Tsuna inspeccionó el lugar con su mirada. La mayoría de los muebles de esa habitación se encontraban ocultos bajo sábanas blancas cubiertas de polvo -seguramente por el tiempo que llevaban sin limpiar-. El moreno dejó al castaño en el único lugar de esa estancia que no se encontrada cubierto por una sabana llena de polvo: el sofá.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el contacto físico con ese frío cuerpo cesó. Sintió como sus músculos poco a poco se destensaban y su cuerpo, en general, se relajaba. Simplemente no soportaba la cercanía con esa persona, le inquietaba y le asustaba, y también ,por alguna extraña razón, lo hacía sentirse nostálgico.

—Disculpa que todo se encuentre en este deplorable estado, nos mudamos hace poco— se excuso con una voz neutra, como si en verdad no le importase absolutamente nada el estado de la casa.

—_"MIENTE"_— dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Tsuna lo miraba fijamente buscado indicios de algún tipo de sentimiento, pero la mascara fría que era su rostro no le dijo nada en absoluto.

—Esto...

—¡Oh! Disculpa mi rudeza, mi nombre es Reborn.

—¿Eh? Reborn-san...

—Con Reborn basta— dijo interrumpiéndole nuevamente.

—Pues Reborn...no hace falta que haga nada, nosotros ya nos vamos, disculpe las molestias. —comenzó a ponerse en pie cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

Miro sorprendido a la persona que lo detuvo que no era nadie más que el hombre de la fedora. No se explicaba como había podido llegar hasta él en menos de un segundo cuando de la puerta -donde el mayor se encontraba- hasta donde estaba él habían una separación, de al menos, cinco metros. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el castaño vi en la mirada del otro sentimientos hacía él que no supo comprender ni explicar.

Los labios de Reborn se separaron en claro signo de que iba a hablar cuando un estruendoso portazo lo interrumpió.

—¡Reborn-san es cierto que el...!— el joven peliplateado calló en seguida cuando vio a las personas frente a él.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el castaño la felicidad inundó su rostro. Con un paso rápido -casi inhumano debido a su rapidez- se acercó a Tsuna parándose junto a este. Extendió su mano para tocar a adolescente pero antes de lograrlo la mano de una cuarta persona que hizo una repentina -y sigilosa- aparición en escena, lo detuvo.

El de ojos esmeraldas se giró con un semblante iracundo hacía el moreno de ojos cafés que apresaba su muñeca. Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos mirándose a los ojos, como si pudiesen comunicarse a través de sus miradas, y después el de cabellos plateados chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras le soltaban la mano. Tras esto ambos miraron al moreno esperando que este dijese algo.

—Takeshi llévate a Hayato, ahora os sigo— ordeno con una voz sería de ultratumba.

El moreno asintió y volvió a coger al más bajo de la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera de la sala.

El castaño se estremeció al oír esa voz aun que por alguna extraña razón se le hacían conocidas esas dos extrañas personas que acababan de dejar la habitación. Nuevamente un sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en su pecho y el punzante dolor de cabeza aumentó.

—Debo irme por unos momentos, mandare a alguien a que te traiga el té Tsuna, _**siéntete como en casa**_.

La mano del moreno subió desde el hombro hasta la mejilla y acarició esta suavemente con su pulgar. Después se separó y en menos de un parpadeo estaba solo en esa habitación con sus hermanos -los cuales estaban entretenidos comiéndose sus dulces-. En ese momento el desconcierto y la confusión se adueñaron de él.

Primero la oración "siéntete como en casa" resonaba en si cabeza como si fuese algún tipo de mantra. Segundo, el gesto que había hecho Reborn de acariciarle la mejilla había provocado que una especie de extraño sentimiento despertara en él. Y tercero -lo más desconcertante de todo- no recordaba haberle dicho **NUNCA** su nombre al mayor.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron se sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a esta y la abrió dejando a la vista a una hermosa chica de cabello largo y de un profundo azul oscuro, con uno de sus ojos cubierto por un parche y el otro de un hermoso morado. Levaba en sus manos una bandeja con varias tazas, galletas y más cosas. Según suponía, ella debía ser la persona que Reborn mencionó.

Cogió la bandeja de las manos de la joven y le brindó una cálida y hermosa sonrisa. Esta a su vez se sorprendió por la acción pero en cuanto vio esa sonrisa le embargó la felicidad. Sin poder reprimirlo, una traviesa lágrima escapo de sus ojos recorriendo un largo camino desde sus ojos hasta el cuello.

Tsuna quedó paralizado de la impresión. Sin saber exactamente porqué, su cuerpo se movió de forma automática. Soltó la bandeja en la mesa y se volvió hacia la chica envolviéndola en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Una de sus manos la colocó en la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, la otra fue a parar a su espalda.

La chica aún más impresionada por esta acción, llevó sus manos a la espalda del castaño y se aferró a su chaqueta mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho ajeno y su llantina acrecentaba. Transcurridos unos largos minutos ambos de separaron.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sin poder reprimirlo una cálida y familiar sonrisa se instaló en sus rostros.

̣—Gracias Boss— dijo la chica.

Tsuna la miro confundido y sorprendido. Ese apodo se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de donde. La chica a su vez, al ver la reacción del contrario, se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de su error.

—L-Lo siento, pero debo i-irme a seguir con mis deberes— se excusó de forma nerviosa dejando en seguida la habitación.

Por su parte el castaño vuelve a quedar confundido -como ya se había vuelto costumbre desde que había entrado a esa casa- por la reacción de la joven. Realmente todos se comportaban de forma extraña en esa casa. Pero finalmente llegó a la decisión de no pensar muy profundamente en eso, su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la voz que escuchaba constantemente y además un inexplicable sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza se habría paso en su pecho.

Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. A continuación sirvió cuatro tazas de té, para él y sus hermanos. Estos en seguida dejaron de juguetear por todo el lugar y se sentaron a comer galletas y té. Se acercó la taza a su boca dispuesto a dar el primer sorbo cuando la voz de su cabeza gritó.

—"_¡NO BEBAS!"_— y como si algo se adueñase de su cuerpo su mano quedó paralizada frente a él, con la taza en la mano.

En seguida su mirada se dirige hasta sus pequeños hermanitos. Siente como todo su ser se congela cuando ve las tazas de sus hermanos caer al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y como estos caen inconscientes sobre en sofá. En cuanto su cuerpo reacciona, se levanta de su lugar y dirige de inmediato hasta donde se encuentran sus hermanos.

Suspira de alivio al ver que solo se encuentran dormidos pero en seguida su cuerpo se tensa al escuchar pasos acercándose. En un primer momento piensa en colocarse frente a sus hermanos y pelear con todo el que se le acerque para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, pero nuevamente la voz de su cabeza habló.

—"_NO PELEES, HAZTE EL DORMIDO"_— Tsuna estaba dispuesto a ignorarla pero volvió a escucharla. —_"NO LES HARÁN NADA"._

Sin poder replicar nada -ya que algo en su interior de le decía que tenía razón- se sentó junto a sus hermanos y se hizo el dormido. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y pudo distinguir el sonido de dos voces distintas, ambas masculinas. Una de ellas la identificó rápidamente como la de Reborn, la otra -aun que no la había escuchado nunca- se le hacía conocida.

—"Davvero guardare" _(Realmente se parecen)_— dijo la voz del extraño con un leve toque de sorpresa.

—"Te l'ho detto, questa volta lo abbiamo trovato" _(Te lo dije, esta vez hemos dado con él)_— respondió Reborn.

—"Non sappiamo se è veramente" _(Aún no sabemos si realmente es él)__._

—"Kyoya è lui, Chrome confermato" _(Kyoya es él, Chrome lo confirmó)._

—Hmn.

Tsuna que escuchó toda la conversación, estaba perdido. No había entendido absolutamente nada de lo dicho, solo algún que otro nombre. Pero extrañamente, tanto los nombres como el idioma se les hacían familiares.

—"Prendersi cura dei bambini, mi ho avuto modo di Tsuna" _(Encárgate de los niños, yo me llevo a Tsuna)_— ordenó Rebonr con voz potente.

—"Bene" _(bien)._

El cuerpo del menor se tensó cuando su escuchó su nombre. Nuevamente la duda de sobre como sabían su nombre lo invadió, pero rápidamente la olvido al notar como separaban a sus hermanos de él. Tuvo que luchar con su instinto, que le gritaba que saltase sobre ese tal "Kyoya" que se estaba llevando a sus hermanos. Pero el sentido común le gano la batalla al instinto y decidió quedarse quieto, si actuaba en ese momento, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Se sobresaltó levemente al notar los helados brazos de Reborn al rededor de su cuerpo pero se obligó a si mismo a no hacer ningún movimiento que lo delatase. Sintió que de un momento a otro se sonrojaría al notar -aun con los ojos cerrados- la postura en la que se encontraba. El moreno lo sujetaba como a una novia, y el tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho ajeno.

Sin poder evitarlo se removió un poco dentro de los brazos ajenos. Escuchó al mayor chasquear la lengua y soltar lo que le pareció -más por la entonación que por nada- una imprecación en italiano.

De repente sintió un suave olor que embotó sus sentidos y un dulce sabor que deleitó sus papilas gustativa. Un cálido liquido se derramó por sus labios hasta el interior de su boca. Cuanto más se intensificaba ese sabor, más somnoliento se sentía.

Finalmente, y sin poder evitarlo, sucumbió al sueño siento arropado por aquellos fríos pero a la vez cálidos brazos.

FIN...

No, es coña...FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, pues ¡hasta aquí llega la primera parte!

Ya, se que soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero bueno, ¿qué le voy ha hacer? ¡Me encanta dejar a las personas con las ganas!

Ahora bien, a lo que iba...Se que tengo que actualizar otros fic pero tengo una razón para no hacerlo. He entrado a segundo de bachillerato (creo que su equivalente es tercero de prepa) y para Mayo del año que viene tengo los exámenes de ingreso a la Uni, por lo que mis profesores nos están enterrando en trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones orales, etc. por lo que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para nada (lo digo literalmente, ya apenas vivo TtwTT), asi que puede que tarde bastante en actualizar...¡pero prometo hacerlo! Siempre que tengo tiempo escribo aun que sea un párrafo por lo que poco a poco (MUY poco a poco) voy haciendo las contis...

Bueno, ya no os molesto más...¡Espero que me dejéis reviews!

PD: creo que para mañana o el sábado suba la segunda parte...espero que para esa parte pueda meter algo más de romance ya que en esta apenas es existente xD


End file.
